


Where the Pieces Fit

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sam is jealous, Sam is underage, established dean/lee, wincest by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lee's been on the road with the Winchesters for a while now, hunting and learning and finding something that feels like connection.  He wants to do the right thing by them, but it seems like he can't have Dean without hurting Sam.“Why’d you take him?" Sam asks, broken.  "Why’d it have to be Dean? He’s the only thing I’ve got and youtookhim.”“Oh, buddy,” Lee breathes, suddenly understanding. “It’s not like that. It’s not you or me.”
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Lee Webb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Where the Pieces Fit

Lee’s out behind the hotel sneaking a cigarette when Sam stalks up to him and punches him under the ribs. Lee huffs in surprise and then glares. “Hey! Jesus, what’s _your_ problem, kiddo?”

Sam’s fists are tight at his side like he’s not sure if he’s going to swing again. “I’m not _stupid_ , Lee. And I’m not a _kid.”_

Lee looks him up and down. The kid has sprouted into a beanpole the last few months. His wrists are jutting out of his shirt sleeves. Could swear he’s getting longer as Lee watches. 

Can he remember being that young? It was only four, five years ago, but God, it feels like a lifetime. 

“Okay, whoa. Course not. My bad,” he soothes. “What’s going on, man? Dean’s not here if you’re looking for him.” 

“I know.” Sams gaze is petulant under his long hair. “I came to see you. I want to know _why_. I want you to show me.” 

"Show you what?” Lee’s learned to follow some circuitous Winchester thinking but this - _this_ is beyond him. 

“What you _have_. Why’s he spend all his time with _you_ , now? What’s so special about you?” Sam looks him up and down, jaw tight, shoulders hunched. 

Lee laughs incredulously. “You _jealous_ , kid?” 

“I’m not a fucking _kid!_ ” Sam spits, striking out again. Lee catches his arm and pulls him close, pinning his arms to his sides as he struggles. Sam’s chest heaves with effort and then a slow sob. 

Lee lets go like he’s burnt, reaches out in panic. “Jesus ki - _Sam._ Don’t, hey. _Hey._ You’re all right.” He finally cups the back of Sam’s head and sort of pets him awkwardly. He knows the kid but never had any brothers of his own. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do. 

“Why’d it have to be _him?_ ” Sam mutters. 

“What’s that?” 

“Why’d you take _him_? Why’d it have to be _Dean_? He’s the only thing I’ve got and you _took_ him.” Sam hits him in the chest but there’s nothing behind it this time. 

“Oh, buddy,” Lee breathes, suddenly understanding. “It’s not like that. It’s not you or me.” 

“It _is_ , though. He looks at you different. He...he _touches_ you.” 

Lee sucks in a breath. They’ve been real careful around John. Maybe not careful enough around Sam. 

“I don’t know what you think you’ve seen, Sammy -” 

“I want you to show me,” Sam says suddenly. Stubborn, chin out. 

“What?” 

“Show me or I’ll tell dad.” 

“There's nothing to tell. We’re not doing nothing wrong.” 

“I’ve _seen_ you, Lee. Don’t make me do it.” He looks scared, but sincere enough to make Lee nervous. 

“C’mon Sam. You wouldn’t.” 

Sam falters. “You took him. _Please._ ” 

Lee can't help the rush of sympathy. He's knows they've had it hard, that Sam hasn't taken to the life like Dean and he have. 

Lee touches his face. “You even know what you’re asking?” 

“I've kissed a girl!” Sam insists. 

Lee laughs softly and Sam goes stiff. “Hey, hey," Lee reassures. "I'm not laughing at you. Just...you know Dean’ll kill me, right? You gotta know that.” 

“Why would he care?” 

Lee laughs. “Oh kid. Don't you know?” He strokes Sam’s face, all big-boned and hollow, like he hasn’t quite grown into himself yet. 

Sam leans in slowly, and Lee lets him. “You kiss him, right?” Sam whispers, right against his lips. 

Lee nods, brushing their mouths together. “Yeah,” he breathes. 

“Show me,” Sam whispers. 

He shouldn’t, he knows. Dean’s one reason. John’s another. His better judgement, which at its best isn’t great, is another. Sam, who _wants_ but can’t possibly know what he’s asking... 

But who is he kidding, really? The decision was made the moment he let Sam get this close. 

“Yeah, man,” he says softly, and he mouths gently at Sam’s upper lip, licks with the tip of his tongue before he draws back a little. Sam follows, opens under him with a tiny gasp and flicks his tongue just inside Lee's mouth. They meet again and again, Lee’s hand soft in Sam’s hair, the gentle slide-pull of their mouths together and apart, until they’re both breathing a little hard. He could keep going. Some part of him _wants_ to and that’s not a thing he ever needed to know about himself. 

He pulls back and presses their foreheads together, forcing himself to breathe, to wait, to _think_. Finally, he slips back and presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

“Would you really tell your dad?” he asks softly, his eyes closed. “He’d toss me on my ass.” 

Sam pulls away and Lee looks at him and sees shame there. Sam shakes his head slowly. _No._

“Look, Sammy,” Lee says softly. “You don’t gotta worry. Dean and me, we have a lot of fun. But in the end, man, we’re temporary. You and him, though - you’re forever.” 

Sam looks up. “You think so?” 

Lee feels his smile quirk just one side of his mouth. It’s a little bitter, this truth he’s been trying not to think about. 

“I know so,” he says. 

Sam’s smile is white flashing teeth and then subdued and thoughtful. He touches his lower lip with one finger. “Make it good, then,” he says, looking up through his bangs. “Make it good while it lasts.” 

And then he scampers away like a wild thing, leaving Lee to watch the tree line with his stomach sinking. 


End file.
